


By the Water Fountain

by mina_b15



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Regret, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mina_b15/pseuds/mina_b15
Summary: Katara marries Aang but forgets her promise.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	By the Water Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> The Water Fountain-Alec Benjamin

She is beautiful. She really is.

They say that the woman is the most beautiful on her wedding day. I don't think it's true.

Yes, she is beautiful right now, but she is even more beautiful when she doesn't know it. 

She is beautiful when she is dying from laughter. She is beautiful when she is tired. She is beautiful even when her hair is a mess.

That wedding dress suits her perfectly. 

I'm watching her walking towards us, but I still don't believe how amazing she is although she is now 22.

Katara approaches us. She smiles at Aang excitedly.

I can't believe it won't be me.

_"Because I love you."_

_I couldn't believe I said it. She asked me why I almost died to protect her. We were sworn enemies a few weeks ago._

_"You don't love me." She laughed at me. SHE LAUGHED AT ME?!?_

_"Why are you laughing?"_

_"Because I don't believe you. You couldn't have tried to save me because you love me. I hated you a couple weeks ago!"_

_"That doesn't mean I can't love you." I said with a smile. "I loved you for a long time now. Probably even since the Cristal Catacombs. I LOVE YOU, KATARA!"_

"It's time to tell your vows."

"Katara, I have loved you ever since I saw you once you got me out of that iceberg. You helped me overcome my fears, become what I am today. You secured my childhood while also took care of our duties. You were always there for me and I can never thank you enough for that. Your fierceness, bravery, strong-mindedness, cleverness...what can I say but I love everything about you."

Aang has always been a softie. Everyone knows that. Although he is saying he loves my beloved one, I feel my eyes getting teary. 

"Aang...

_"I know you love me too." I said watching the water fountain behind her. It was my favourite place to be._

_"No, I don't."_

_"I know you do. You wouldn't have screamed and feared for my life when Azula struck me. I know you love me" I said with a smirk. "You just have to admit it."_

_"And what if I don't want to."_

_"Nothing. We will both know how you feel about me but won't say a word."_

_"I do love you."_

"...you showed me the world. I never knew how much I wanted to see everything and anything beside the South Pole. I never did thank you...

_"I knew you loved me."_

_"Of course you knew, you know everything, Fire Lord Zuko." She was angry because her feelings were revealed._

_"No, I didn't know. I felt it. I felt it at the Ember Island, although I cannot deny being in love with you since the journey to find your mother's murderer. I had a crush on you in Ba Sing Se, but I knew I loved you back then. No one understands me like you do, Katara. No one never showed me how to be normal. No one made me realize I was not a disappointment. That having honor is only in my hands. No one could say me anything. You showed me that no person is perfect and that you can be both strong and weak at the same time. You made me realize that kindness is not a weak point, that it is what makes us strong. I want to be with you forever, Katara."_

_She stood in front of me. Her eyes were wide. I thought they were wider than the ocean itself._

_"Zuko, I love you. I do. I don't know how and if we can happen, but I want to make it work. I was always by myself. I always took care of everyone, and when you came, you were the only one who took care of me. You were the only one who was actually willing to help. Zuko was the only adult in our group except me. You were the only one who I didn't have to take care of. I am so grateful because of your understanding when we went after Yon Rha. Even Aang tried to stop me. You were the only one to understand..."_

_I was speechless. I didn't expect her to start confessing. Well, actually I did, but not this extensively._

_"And don't you for a moment dare to think you are a disappointment. You are the most honorable man I know. You should be proud of yourself. That scar you have you shall see as a mark of honor." She looked up and finally smiled at me._

"I love you, Aang. I love you so much."

_"Did you ever love Aang?" I don't know where that question came from. We were sitting by the fountain, our lower legs in the warm water._

_"Well, I do love him, but not in a romantic way. He is like a brother, or a child to me. I don't think I could ever love him that way."  
_

It hurt hearing those words. I can't believe two years ago she said the exact opposite. Did she mean it all back then?

"Do you, Avatar Aang, take Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe to be your wife?"

"I do." He smiled.

"Do you, Master Katara, take Avatar Aang to be your husband?"

"I do." She said breathlessly. She couldn't wait for them to be married. It hurt.

"You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as the ceremony was over I needed to get back to the Fire Nation because of my duties. When I got there I went to the first place I could think of and the last place I should be at.

The next thing I knew I was at the water fountain.

I knew we couldn't be together and that it is better if we are with other people.

_"Do you, Katara of the Souther Water Tribe, swear to love me forever?" I laughed as I asked her that question._

_"I do." She laughed too. "Do you, Fire Lord Zuko, swear to love me forever?"_

_"I do." Then she kissed me._

At least one of us kept the promise.


End file.
